Король Биперов
by TuttaL
Summary: Боб Патаки некогда считал, что у него есть всё, но ничто не длится вечно... Перевод с английского "The Beeper King" автора Nairobi-Harper (id: 5787384).


Тяжелый труд всегда окупается. Он вырос, слыша именно это. Он слышал это от своего отца, от учителей, от людей по телевизору — тяжелый труд оплатит все счета и сделает человека счастливым. Но, как полагал Боб, он никогда не мог _доверять_ людям по-настоящему. Люди всегда ошибались, в той или иной мере, и тот факт, что он жил в собственном магазине, был тому доказательством.

С тех самых пор, как он себя помнил, Боб всегда **усердно** трудился. Его отец просто не принимал ничего иного, кроме упорного труда, от Боба и его брата, Джорджа. Сам отец был самым ленивым из всех людей, что Бобу когда-либо доводилось знать, все время пил и кричал на его мать; и все же он принадлежал к тому типу людей, которые требуют к себе уважения. Это было единственным, что Боб ценил в своем старике — несмотря на то, что он закостенел в собственной грязи и ярости, он мог собрать полную комнату людей, которые слушали бы его крики и подчинялись. Весь Хиллвуд хорошо _знал_ Фрэнсиса Патаки, потому что присутствие Фрэнсиса Патаки, как никого другого, ощущалось везде. Жители знали, что он был плохим человеком, и все же уважали его, потому что уважение от других людей — это то, в чем этот мужчина нуждался.

Боб никогда не снискивал много уважения, особенно пока учился в школе. Другие дети явно давали понять, что ненавидят его. Они дразнили его и Джорджа из-за их одежды, и не проходило ни дня, чтобы Боба так или иначе не обозвали. Джордж всегда был слабым мальчиком, так твердила молва; даже когда он стал старше, то никогда не защищал Боба от нападок. Джордж просто прятался в уборной или не приходил в школу вовсе, потому что был слаб и не мог встретиться лицом к лицу ни с кем из тех, кто говорил о нем гадости.

Это было очень жалкое зрелище, в самом деле. Когда девочки окружали Боба и называли его уродом, Джордж просто молчал, словно сам в это верил и чувствовал, что Боб это заслужил. Боб никогда этого не говорил — не мог выносить, когда Джордж начинал плакать, — но он был крайне обижен на брата. Он никогда о нем не заботился. Никогда не прикрывал его. Джордж ненавидел его, как и все остальные, как и их родители.

Но ведь все люди одинаковые, разве нет? Каждый заботился только о себе. Его отец никогда ничего не делал для своей семьи — он пил и заставлял своих рабочих трудиться гораздо больше, чем нужно, потому что отец любил только себя. Его мать ничего не делала для семьи — да, она готовила ужин, но женщина и _должна_ это делать. В любом случае, все, чем она занималась, так это курила и жаловалась Бобу и Джорджу на то, как ей хочется оказаться в мире работы, среди мужчин. Джордж жалел ее из-за этого. Боб ненавидел ее за это.

И это была только начальная школа. Средняя школа стала периодом, когда все стало только хуже. Внезапно его мать заговорила о том, чтобы выйти на работу — она повторяла, _какой_ неудачник их отец («Прямо как ты, Бобби» — добавляла она), и что добрый человек предложил ей должность секретаря. Боб рассмеялся, точно как его отец, когда она это сказала. Джордж выглядел тревожно, однако улыбнулся ей, потому что он всегда был чувствительным и идеалистичным. Он был круглым отличником, но никогда не понимал, как устроен реальный мир. Он, наверное, будет одним из этих хиппи, слоняющихся по улицам туда-сюда и тявкающих о своих лозунгах: «свободная любовь» и «права женщин». Ха. Джордж будет успешным, так говорили все учителя, но у Боба тоже были большие планы на свое будущее.

Боб чувствовал это. Он воображал это. Он представлял это себе постоянно. Когда он слышал, как мать впечатывается в стену, или сам пытался дойти до кровати после отцовского «наказания», он представлял свое будущее. Он ясно, отчетливо видел его. Он представлял, что будет владеть бизнесом, будет сам себе босс. Если бы он был сам себе начальник, ему бы не пришлось выслушивать от учителей, что у него никогда не будет достаточно хороших оценок, чтобы поступить в колледж. Ему бы не пришлось выслушивать от своей матери, что он закончит даже еще беднее, чем они есть сейчас, потому что он продолжает ввязываться в драки. Он никогда больше не услышит слова «неудачник» из уст его отца, ему не придется засыпать с синяками.

О, да, это будет идеально. У него будет жена — она будет домохозяйкой, и он не услышит от нее разговоров о том, чтобы «найти работу». У них будет один ребенок, потому что он не очень-то любил детей тогда, и не мог представить, что будет любить их, будучи взрослым — к чему заводить двоих? Его родители всегда любили говорить: «Один — благословение, двое — наказание». Как бы то ни было, он знал, что, говоря это, они подразумевают его. Так что у него будет один ребенок, в далеком будущем, вот так вот все и будет.

Старшая школа оказалась худшим временем в его жизни. Он проводил каждый день в мечтах и надеждах, что поскорее выпустится. Его оценки по-прежнему оставляли желать лучшего, и никогда таковыми не стали бы — его мать перестала даже закатывать глаза, получая его табели со сплошными «C» и «D», — а у Джорджа был шанс убраться из их ужасного дома быстрее, чем у него самого. Осознание того, что Джордж съедет раньше, чем он, заставляло его немного завидовать брату, но Боб вытеснил эту мысль из головы. Ему нужен план, что он будет делать после школы. Он не пойдет в колледж, и все это знали.

Он перешерстил все книги о бизнесе в библиотеке. Он читал их, не упуская ни единого слова, потому что собирался заниматься этим делом по жизни. Он **им всем** еще покажет. Его тошнило от всех этих усмешек на лицах людей, от жалостливых взглядов, какими одаривали его девушки постарше. Ему не нужно их раздражение, и не нужна их жалость. Он собирался добиться их уважения, потому что уважение докажет, что он выше них. Вести бизнес означало показать им всем, как они все ошибались, и насколько он был прав. Он получит их денежки, потому что они будут **нуждаться** в том, что он будет продавать. Они будут нуждаться в нем, а он не будет в их глазах неудачником. Он не будет маленьким Бобби в рваных джинсах и поношенных ботинках. Он будет богат и успешен, таким мужчиной, возле которых вьются девушки.

Во второй год старшей школы он попытался вступить в футбольную команду. Он привык к окружению игроков, и знал, что большинство из них идиоты — такие, каким учителя называют его, — но они были хороши хоть в чем-то, и это приносило им уважение. Тренер рассмеялся над ним, когда Боб сказал, что хочет попробовать, но нет — футбол был тем, в чем Боб был хорош. Надо сказать, даже восхитителен. Он всегда играл в футбол, и не намеревался получить отказ от места в команде, команде не очень-то хороших игроков. Он вышел на поле и впервые в жизни **показал** этому тренеру класс. Он сыграл тренировочную игру с участниками команды и одержал победу. Тренер сказал, что он обладает «выносливостью» и «быстротой». И им определенно нужен «такой парень, как он». И Боб собирался было отклонить это предложение — просто чтобы насолить этому парню, — но сказал «да», потому что наконец-то что-то стало складываться в его пользу, и он не собирался упускать такую возможность.

Быть членом футбольной команды было столь же замечательно, как Боб себе и представлял. Джорджа теперь дома не было — уехал в колледж со своим _множеством_ стипендий — и, определенно, теперь настал черед Боба сиять. Хоть он и был «одним из бедных детей», зато приносил команде больше побед, чем любой другой школьный игрок. Он был соперничающим, говорили тренеры, и его тяга к победе была лучшим, что может быть в парне вроде него. Он сбивал противников с ног и передавал пас членам своей команды. Он был беспощадным, так говорили о нем девушки, и им это нравилось. А другие парни, те, которые обзывались и потешались над ним, теперь просили у него прощения.

После шести игр команда дала ему прозвище «Большой Боб». В их глазах он был победителем, и победитель _заслуживает_ такое прозвище. И он был таким высоким и складным, судя по отзывам девушек, так что это было оправдано.

Быть победителем было здорово. Никого не волновало, насколько он умен. Может, его оценки и были ужасны, и, может, он не занимался, сколько требовалось, с репетиторами, но это не значило ровным счетом _ничего_ , раз уж он не собирался поступать в колледж; по крайней мере, так говорили учителя. Мальчик, как он — _мужчина_ , как он — будет успешен во всем, за что ни возьмется.

Его старик, разумеется, по-прежнему не гордился сыном, и Бобу снова приходилось ложиться спать с синяками, но зато все остальные любили его. Ему было запрещено жаловаться на своего старика кому бы то ни было, а не то он «выбьет из него всю дурь», и отец приложил все усилия, чтобы сомневаться в этом не приходилось.

Он не пойдет в колледж, и он знал это. Ему не нужен колледж. Теперь у него есть друзья, а также подружки. Люди до сих пор считали его идиотом, но теперь он был идиотом, который более успешен, чем любой из очкастых лошков, снующих по коридорам и обсуждающих свои настольные игры.

В предпоследний год старшей школы он начал работать в магазине электроники. Ему нужна была работа, и он определенно не стал бы останавливать свой выбор на одной из должностей, которые выбирают «умные люди», поэтому он решил, что это будет достойный опыт — или как там называется то, к чему все стремятся. Его босс был тяжелым человеком — ему все не нравилось, в точности как отцу Боба, но его босс был гораздо лучше как человек; и он сказал Бобу, что нанял его только потому, что увидел «решимость» в его глазах, или что-то вроде того. Боб не говорил этого вслух, но он считал этого мужчину порядочным человеком. Он показал Бобу, как использовать навыки продаж, не вызывая у клиентов раздражения, и он был уважаемым человеком, но не проявлял насилия. Он не был каким-нибудь «обнимающимся с деревьями хиппи», но и ленив не был тоже, и Боб почти хотел, чтобы этот человек был его отцом.

Поначалу было тяжело, но позже Боб обнаружил, что блистает знанием всех гаджетов в магазине. Он ведь собирался стать самому себе главным, и иногда сетовал на это своему боссу, но тот всегда неизменно отвечал: «Когда я умру, Боб, ты будешь работать на себя. Но этот день еще не настал, и если ты хочешь работать здесь, лучше делай, что я скажу».

Последний день старшей школы был одним из лучших и одновременно одним из худших дней в его жизни. Пришла его мать, и даже Джордж приехал из города, чтобы посмотреть на Боба в этот знаменательный для него день. Отец не пришел, и это вызвало в нем желание поколотить стену. Он не был удивлен, и даже был рад, что отца здесь нет, и он не испортит событие; но Бобу просто хотелось, чтобы он увидел его сейчас, сияющим со сцены. Он получил свой аттестат — на самом деле, у него **не было** для него достаточных оценок, но его тренеры «потянули за некоторые ниточки», чтобы удостовериться, что он его все же получит. Его мать и Джордж попытались обнять его, когда он сошел со сцены, но он им не позволил. Он не собирался предоставить им такую возможность. Объятия для неженок, в конце концов. Бахвальство — для настоящих мужчин, поэтому он с усмешкой ткнул им лицо своим аттестатом.

Отец попытался отвесить ему пощечину, когда Боб зашел в дом. Он был пьянее, чем когда бы то ни было, едва стоял на ногах и заплетающимся языком говорил, что неважно, какой «вонючий» диплом теперь есть у Боба, он никогда не станет успешным в реальном мире. Боб в ответ сильно толкнул его. Джордж и мать предприняли попытку удалиться от этой сцены, ведь, как и всегда, никто из них не был _действительно_ на стороне Боба. Они пришли с ним на церемонию вручения, но они больше беспокоились о себе самих, потому что так устроены люди.

— Я добьюсь большего успеха, чем ты за всю твою жизнь, дедуля! — прокричал Боб. Он и раньше неоднократно повышал голос на отца, но в этот раз… он просто кипел. Это был _его_ день. Не время было его отцу выказывать свою злость. — Проклятье, я съеду и добьюсь гораздо большего, чем ты вообще можешь представить!

Вместо возражений отец просто стоял и глядел на него. В его глазах была ненависть, как и всегда, но эта ненависть… была иная. Это была эмоция или, точнее, смесь эмоций, которые нельзя было точно определить. Мужчина усмехнулся:

— Ты собираешься сделать что-то сам, Бобби? Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что какой-то… — кто, звезда футбола? — чего-то добьется в этом мире? — И он разразился смехом. — Ты даже не смог сдать долбанный экзамен по английскому, и ты _действительно_ думаешь, что у тебя что-то выйдет? Ты даже никуда не поступил, как Джордж. Ты ничего не добьешься, Бобби. Ты не мужчина. Ты мальчишка с аттестатом!

Внезапно все вокруг Боба стало красным. У него запечатлелось в памяти, как он делает каждый шаг навстречу отцу… а потом ударяет его. Он вложил в этот удар всю свою ярость, накопившуюся за все эти годы, потому что отец заслужил это. Джордж охнул, но Боб не собирался оборачиваться. Отец лежал на полу, из губы текла кровь и он… смеялся. Смеялся слишком долго, смеялся просто «слишком».

Боба просто охватил гнев. Он не мог поверить. Он наконец-то восстал против своего отца, а теперь оказывается, что тот _шутил_?

— Почему ты, черт подери, смеешься? — Мужчина продолжил хохотать, почти истерично, и Боб знал, что Джордж и мать, наверное, пребывают в ужасе. Боб чувствовал собственное нетерпение. Он снова занес кулак. Если ударить отца в первый раз было так просто, не будет сложно сделать это и снова… Он повысил голос: — Я сказал, _с чего_ ты смеешься? Или тебе пора в дурку?

Отец смеялся еще с миг, явно наслаждаясь раздражением сына, а потом перестал, и сказал, усмехаясь:

— Ты наконец-то сделал это, Бобби. Быть может, ты даже больше готов для жизни, чем я думал, — он улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на то, что остальное семейство застыло от страха. — Я хочу, чтобы ты убрался вон из моего дома, на следующей неделе. Ведь ясно, что твоя мать и я… — он снова засмеялся, — славно поработали, растя тебя, малыш.

Боба заколотило от гнева.

— Вон из дома? Я же только выпустился!

— Можешь остаться со мной, Боб, — тихо подал голос Джордж. Боб, скалясь, оглядел его с ног до головы. Этот братец-хиппи действительно думает, что он останется с _ним_?

— И что же заставляет тебя думать, что я останусь с тобой, м? — спросил Боб. — Мне не нужны подачки, приятель — я буду одним из тех, кто сам себя сделал, а таким мужчинам не нужна помощь, тем более от тебя!

Его мать вздохнула:

— Боб, не будь так жесток с Джорджем…

Жесток с _Джорджем_? Да эта семейка сошла с ума, заключил Боб.

— Нет! Я съезжаю, и в этом мне не нужна никакая помощь Джорджа-«Хиппи»! Я найду хорошую работу, и хорошую жену, у меня будет хороший ребенок и вы _все_ увидите, — он видел шок на лицах брата и матери, в то время как на лице отца плясала впечатленная, убийственная улыбка. — Я уеду из этого дома в течение семи дней, _точка_.

Он сжал в руках аттестат и направился к своей комнате.

— Но, Боб, ты слишком молод, и никуда не поступил! — возразил Джордж. — У тебя хотя бы есть работа?

Боб развернулся с помесью оскала и улыбки, запечатленной на лице.

— Да, _Джордж_ , у меня _есть_ работа. Я заместитель босса одного магазина электроники, и вскоре я буду богаче, чем твоя маленькая чистоплюйская школа может себе вообразить.

Джордж не стал спорить. Он просто посмотрел на брата таким жалостливым взглядом, от которого никуда было не скрыться. Но Боб намеревался этого избежать. Он знал, что сможет, раньше, и знал, что сможет, теперь…

Он съехал на следующей неделе, как и обещал. Единственный раз его отец смотрел на него с гордостью. Мать казалась немного печальной и взволнованной; обнимая его, она сказала ему идти и «творить добро» в мире.

Квартирка, в которую он переехал, была определенно даже хуже, чем маленький домишко, в котором он вырос, и он _ненавидел_ ее. Он заключил, что это гораздо лучше, чем что-либо другое, что он мог бы подыскать в этом городе — чертовой дыре; но, возвращаясь туда каждый вечер, он чувствовал себя никем иным как неудачником. Это заставляло его быть усерднее в работе, _гораздо_ усерднее. Он стал спрашивать босса о прибавке, когда продавал больше обычного гаджетов, потому что ему нужно было убраться из этой квартиры, и он собирался найти способ, несмотря ни на что.

Он работал в этом же магазине, когда встретил _ее_ — самую загадочную женщину, которую он когда-либо встречал. Ее звали Мириам. Мириам Олсен, сказала она. Она выглядела как женщина из рекламных роликов — светлые волосы, голубые глаза и милая улыбка. Ему не нужно было смотреть на нее дважды, чтобы понять, что она успешна. Она буквально _излучала_ успех, даже когда просто спрашивала его о пишущих машинках, располагавшихся через несколько проходов. Он знал, лишь оглядев ее, что она была не такая, как он, что ее мир был отличен от его мирка. Она не была богатой, предположил он — у богатых девушек иная манера держаться, — но ее семья была определенно богаче, чем его. Она выглядела как девушка, чья мать будет плакать, если она приведет домой _его_ , но ему было плевать. Он не верил в «любовь с первого взгляда» и подобные глупости, но, бросив на эту девушку лишь несколько взглядов, он знал, что хочет пойти с ней на свидание.

И он пригласил ее, с самой очаровательной улыбкой, на какую только был способен, и интонацией, с которой он разговаривал с покупателями. По ее смеху он догадался, что ее не раз вот так приглашали, и притворился, что не удивлен, когда она ответила «Конечно». Это было началом всего.

С ней он чувствовал себя замечательно. Обычно они встречались после того, как босс закрывал магазин, и она была довольно тихой в присутствии других людей, но вылезала из своей скорлупы, когда находилась рядом с ним. Она рассказывала ему, как у нее идут дела в колледже — она училась и готовилась к работе с животными (она выросла на ферме и любила животных больше, чем саму себя — так она сказала), и говорила о наградах, которые она завоевывала, когда была моложе. Она тоже была импульсивной, в заразительном плане — ей хотелось гулять и вытворять что-то. Ей нравилось _веселиться_. Она не была зациклена на работе, как Боб.

Впрочем, все было не так уж гладко. Он знал, что говорят о нем друзья Мириам за спиной — «большой мужлан», шептались они, — но ему было все равно. Он был счастлив с Мириам, потому что она была милой и умной, и научила его веселиться. Она не была похожа на других женщин, с которыми он встречался до этого. Ее друзья были кучкой пустых идиотов, хоть он никогда не говорил ей, что так считает.

Годы шли, и они с Мириам продолжали быть классной парой, которой, он уверен, они были бы и дальше. Его босс старел с каждым днем, и Бобу было хорошо известно, что вскоре ему представится шанс вступить во владение магазином. Но однажды Мириам сообщила ему то, что повергло его в шок. Она пришла к нему заплаканная и сказала, что беременна. Это не на шутку его рассердило. Он не был _рад_ ее беременности — он по-прежнему работал в старом магазине, и ему следовало попросить о гораздо большей прибавке для содержания _ребенка_ , — но он отрицательно помотал головой, когда она предложила аборт, потому что это был его шанс. Он хотел жениться на Мириам, и она будет замечательной матерью, он знал это. Так почему бы не жениться на ней сейчас?

Конечно, Мириам разрыдалась еще сильней, когда он настоял на том, чтобы она не делала аборт. Она стала бормотать что-то о колледже, и что ей придется бросить учебу. Он пообещал ей, что у нее будет шанс вернуться, когда ребенок подрастет. Но он знал, что лжет.

Он любил Мириам за ее интеллигентность, и был уверен, что она будет хорошо помогать ребенку с домашними заданиями, и, будучи эгоистичным, он хотел, чтобы его жена была _домохозяйкой_. Он хотел, чтобы у этого ребенка была возможность иметь хорошую семью, очень богатую семью, которой у него никогда не было. Если он женится на Мириам, она не будет работать. Он чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что она ведь считала иначе, но отбросил это куда подальше, потому что настоящие мужчины не позволяют чувству вины настигнуть себя.

Месяцы шли. Боб получил прибавку, о которой просил, купил квартиру побольше и сыграл стремительную свадьбу с Мириам. Ее мама плакала, когда узнала об этом, а ее отец чуть не высказал Бобу, что Мириам «это не нужно» (дочь вовремя остановила его, чтобы он не продолжал). Едва ли не каждый день Боб узнавал о ребенке желанную информацию — он был разочарован, узнав, что это будет девочка, но потом пришел к выводу, что дочь — это тоже хорошо. В любом случае, с девочками меньше хлопот, чем с мальчиками.

12 апреля 1976 года появилась на свет Ольга Патаки. Он назвал ее в честь своей бабушки; его мать всегда говорила, что это их фамильное имя. Боб едва не расплакался, когда увидел ее в первый раз. Это была **его** дочь с маленьким хохолком из светлых волос и голубыми глазками. У него появился ребенок от Мириам, женщины, которую он любил и которой восхищался. Может, они пока не живут в самом лучшем месте, но обязательно будут жить, и у малышки Ольги будет все, чего ни пожелает ее сердечко.

Или же, правильнее будет сказать, чего Боб захочет для нее. В первые годы их брака казалось, что Мириам хорошо справляется — она выглядела немного усталой, ухаживая за Ольгой, и Боб знал, что она любит Ольгу, но она словно не хотела заботиться о ней _по-настоящему_. Иногда он удивлялся, любит ли она вообще детей. Казалось, быть домохозяйкой для нее было более подходящим, чем что бы то ни было, и он не понимал. Да если б от него только и требовалось, что весь день просиживать зад дома, и единственной обязанностью было присматривать за ребенком да готовить смесь каждую ночь, он был бы в раю! К тому же, Ольга была ангелочком — еще не победителем, для этого было рано, но она часто улыбалась и _слушала_ его.

Когда Ольге было три, босс Боба скончался. Сердечный приступ настиг мужчину дома, и в своем завещании он указал, что магазин перейдет к Бобу. Боб заглушил печаль, испытываемую от смерти этого человека; даже когда Мириам старалась его подбодрить или заговорить об этом — он никогда не показывал своих _чувств_ , и не собирался этого делать. Чуть позднее, когда он заметил, что пейджеры пользуются спросом, он переквалифицировал магазин электроники в магазин пейджеров, но все равно все эти годы это был «Магазин электроники Большого Боба». Он купил дом, когда Ольге было четыре, и Мириам казалась счастливой.

Ольге было шесть, когда она завоевала награду, достаточно значимую, чтобы ее знал весь Хиллвуд. Это было по большей части следствием его влияния, само собой — какой инициативы можно было ждать от Мириам, если он по всему дому начал находить маленькие бутылочки из-под водки. Они стали чаще ссориться, потому что Ольга всего лишь ребенок, и не должна видеть, как мать становится пропащей, ведь к этому Мириам себя и подталкивала.

Он совсем больше не понимал ее. Любовь всей его жизни стала прикладываться к водке, точно как его отец — к виски, и Боб знал причину — она определенно «неудовлетворена», ведь она хотела работать — и сперва он негодовал, ведь не предполагалось, что с ней все _так_ обернется. Он знал, что на самом деле это нечестно, но он отвел ей роль, и все, что от нее требовалось — это ее исполнять. Это ведь не было так сложно, в конце-то концов, но у Мириам в те дни словно открылся драматический талант. Он все еще любил ее, и от этого было больнее всего; он видел, что она действительно счастлива только в моменты, когда Ольги нет дома и дочь чем-то занята, и он понимал, насколько Мириам видит себя в Ольге. Он пытался игнорировать это, и грелся в лучах славы дочери вместе с ней, потому что это было единственным, что они могли сейчас делать вместе.

Жизнь текла вполне неплохо вплоть до 1987 года… Тогда Мириам сделала еще одно важное объявление — она снова была беременна. Боб не хотел для нее этого снова. Он слышал, что говорила его мать его отцу: «Один — благословение, двое — наказание». Он накричал на нее, когда Мириам заявила, что оставит ребенка — ведь он им не нужен. Это было так _поздно_. Мириам едва ли наслаждалась воспитанием Ольги, покуда та не начала получать все эти награды — почему ей хочется _снова_ через это пройти, так скоро после всего этого?

Само собой, Мириам была упряма, и спорила с ним, покуда он не перестал заводить разговор о втором ребенке. В марте 1988 года родилась Хельга Патаки.

С самого первого взгляда на Хельгу Боб знал — дитя в момент рождения было больше похоже на него, чем на Мириам, — что Хельга не будет таким человеком, каким он захочет ее видеть. Даже тогда у нее уже был этот упрямый взгляд. Она плакала, будто только что повидала Ад. Все шло не так, и позднее врачи сказали, что у Мириам «послеродовая депрессия». Отлично. Это было просто отлично.

Хельга была странным младенцем. Ей ни от кого ничего не было нужно, но внимания отца ей хотелось отчаянно. Он ненавидел это признавать, но они с Мириам отвергли ее с самого ее рождения. Не то чтобы ребенок ему не нравился, нет… просто она была совсем не как Ольга.

Когда дело касалось Ольги, Хельга просто не могла с ней тягаться. Ольга воплотила в себе все лучшее от него, а от Мириам унаследовала тягу к успеху, и она старалась угодить людям, как и он всегда (с той лишь разницей, что у Ольги это **получалось** ). У Ольги был ум матери, и Боб видел в старшей дочери те же искорки счастья и веселья, которые видел в Мириам. Хельга была нормальным ребенком, просто со своим нравом, предполагал Боб, но все в ней было таким… угнетающим. Она расхаживала по дому, будто ненавидит его и Мириам, уже в _шесть_ лет отроду. Она была полной противоположностью всему, что должна представлять из себя девочка — абсолютно не заботилась о своем внешнем виде, и, наверное, была какой-то феминисткой. Оценки ее не были настолько _ужасны_ , как его, но она не была одаренной, не как Ольга. Боб, конечно, не думал, что она идиотка или что-то подобное, просто их нельзя было даже сравнивать. А ему бы хотелось, чтобы было можно. Большую часть времени, когда он бранил ее за что-то, он надеялся, что она поймет намек — он ведь не хотел, чтобы она была _такой же_ , как Ольга, но ему хотелось, чтобы она хотя бы попыталась прислушаться к нему хотя бы раз. И было глупо с ее стороны никогда этого не делать. Будто она переняла от него и Мириам все худшее.

Мириам никогда не слушала своих родителей или даже учителей. Она тоже маршировала под ритм своего собственного барабана. Она никогда не слушала его, это и притягивало Боба к ней, а потом — оттолкнуло, столько лет спустя. Но дело в том, что у Мириам были амбиции и цели, которых у девчонки явно не было (и Мириам была красивой в привычном понимании этого слова, что тоже помогало). А что для него… как бы ни противно ему было это признавать, но иногда он смотрел на Хельгу и _видел_ в ней себя самого. Он видел это в ее походке, в том, как она временами разговаривала с людьми. Но он знал, что она была… лучше. Лучше как человек. Он видел это в ее глазах. Даже если он никогда не обращался с ней так, как его отец — с ним (и он даже _представить_ себе не мог, чтобы обращаться с ней подобным образом), он просто знал, что Хельга никогда бы даже не подумала о том, чтобы пойти против него в гневе. Хельга никогда не будет ненавидеть его или Мириам, и мысли об этом вызывали в нем грусть и злость. Он сломил ее дух, Мириам сломила ее дух — и он не знал, как это исправить, и он злился, думая об этом, поэтому не думал.

Он всегда считал, что за один только тот факт, что он зарабатывает достаточно денег, чтобы обеспечивать ей комфортную жизнь, Хельга должна быть благодарной, но ничего большего он даже не пытался сделать.

Продажи стали падать, когда Ольга была на первом курсе колледжа, а девчонке было… сколько? Ох, неважно, это неважно — суть в том, что люди больше не покупали пейджеры, и он никак не мог взять в толк, _почему_. Что ж, они уже были не так уж необходимы… он знал, _почему_. Из-за этих мобильных телефонов, которые скупали все школьнички. Но он не собирался становиться каким-то продавцом мобильников. Он _ненавидел_ мобильники. Они были такие неудобные, со всеми этими кнопочками. Он знал, что это устарело, но ему было все равно — он _не_ намеревался менять направление деятельности на сотовые телефоны и точно так же не собирался разрушить долгие годы усердных трудов.

Но так оно все и случилось. Он работал упорно и долго, ходил от дома к дому, пытаясь продать те пейджеры, что у него имелись. Он по-прежнему выставлял рекламные знаки. Но это больше не работало, как он надеялся. Эти детишки смеялись над идеей иметь пейджер и поголовно выпрашивали у своих родителей мобильники.

Он из кожи вон лез, в буквальном смысле, работал изо всех сил. Он сказал себе, что они все ошибаются, что однажды они увидят. Но они не видели, и для него этот день тоже не наступал. Все, что он видел прямо сейчас, это отрубившуюся на диване Мириам и Хельгу, выглядящую так, так жалко за поеданием своего обеда.

Ему было не по себе смотреть на них. Он не признает этого, просто не сможет признать, ведь это разрушит его гордость; но Боб разрушил их. Он дал им роли, сказал им, что им делать… и все-таки он провалился в своей собственной роли. Может быть, эти роли слишком тяжелы, чтобы с ними справиться, молча подумал он.

Людям свойственно ошибаться, да. Но в конце этого дня Боб Патаки знал, что, возможно, это он ошибся больше всех.


End file.
